A Shoulder To Cry On
by xXCherryLicoriceXx
Summary: Kanda comes home one day only to be faced with a big slap-in-the-face. How the hell will this socially-retarded idiot find a way though this problem? AU Rated for Kanda's mouth. Fluffy friendship OR romance fic KANDA/ALLEN Slight angst? EDITED


**A QUICK RUN-DOWN, IMPORTANT:** Kanda and Allen are sharing an apartment for whatever reason you want it to be. You can see them as _friends_ in this fic or _more than friends_. I like to see them as a couple, myself. Makes for a more interesting story. Anyway, it's an AU story (alternate universe story) but I've tried to keep the two in character, which according to my two DGM-pro friends I've accomplished. We shall leave that up to you. Regardless of whether you like angst or not, please read it all the way though. I assure you, you won't regret it. And if you do, feel free to rage at me. Just give it a chance.

**EDIT:** I tried to cut down on the 'fuck's because, yeah. They _were_ over done. ^^; But I also added some minor changes~ So um... if you can be bothered feel free to re-read this? :D And thank's for all the nice comments :)

Oh, and if you can think of a better title or genre(s), please tell me. Also tell me if there any grammatical errors. Thanks~xCLx

Note that I am Australian and will spell in the English/Canadian way, not the American :)  
And if you think Kanda swears too much, please tell me so I can fix it ;;

* * *

Shuffling through his pockets, Kanda finally managed to fish out the keys to his apartment. Cursing colourfully, he skilfully unlocked the door and finally entered, all the while balancing the large and fucking _heavy_ bag of groceries. Damn that retard cashier that decided to pack his groceries in a _paper bag_. How that idiot expected him to carry all that crap in a _paper fucking bag,_ Kanda had no clue. He swiftly removed his shoes, without using his hands, mind you – how smart was he? – and in a few long, Kanda-like strides he was standing at the entrance to the small kitchen where he could _finally_put down that goddamn bag, grumbling softly under his breath. Not paying any mind to his kitchen, for it was just a kitchen, Kanda not-so-gracefully dumped – for lack of better words – the paper abomination onto the kitchen counter, still muttering a string of curses, now in multiple languages.

Finally looking up from the bagged food on his counted, which he had been glaring holes into, Kanda noticed that the house was surprisingly quiet. That was strange. Now, why was this strange, you may ask? Well, ever since he had asked that idiot moyashi to move in with him, his small apartment was anything _but_quiet. Normally he would be basking in this beautiful, _beautiful_silence... but even at Allen's quietest moments he would always give his little 'Welcome home, Kanda!' or some shit along those lines; and Kanda _knew_ Allen was home, his stupid little moyashi-shoes were even in their 'spot' as aforementioned white haired teen liked to call it.

Curiosity piqued, Kanda walked back out of the kitchen and into the joined living room, only to stop dead in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. The moyashi was sitting on the couch, nothing out of the ordinary there. No. Not even the moyashi shovelling unknown quantities of food into his mouth like his fucking _life_ depended on it was weird. It was the tears streaming down his usually bubbly and constantly-too-damn-happy face and constant sniffling which caught Kanda entirely off guard; and Kanda wasn't one to be caught off guard often. No matter _what_ that damned rabbit claimed with that stupid grin on his face at every fucking- _ahem_, back to the problem at hand. Besides, this was probably the first time Kanda saw Allen truly _cry_. The only tears Allen shed were those vexatious puppy-eyed tears that made everyone submit entirely to his every desire. 'Fucking _puppy eyes_, who the fuck is able to cry at will, anyway?'

After overcoming the initial shock of the situation - which only lasted a few seconds, mind you - Kanda continued his long, silent strides into the room until he stopped right in front of that stupid moyashi, glaring down at him; because a cold glare was Kanda's default expression, anyway. He stood silently, scowling down at that moyashi and waiting for a reaction... hell, an _explanation_ as to what the fuck was going on. After what seemed to the impatient Kanda to be hours, really only about 5 seconds, he gave a low, guttural growl. That fucking idiot of a moyashi didn't even _notice_him there.

Extremely pissed off for being outright, blatantly _ignored_, Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist – midway in reaching for another potato chip – and yanked it towards himself, immediately grabbing the silver eyed teen's attention, mid bite. 'The fuck? Who reaches for _more_ food when their mouth is already fucking stuffed!'

Allen looked up at Kanda with teary eyes, a look of surprise on his face. "K-Kanda, I didn't hear you come in…? W-Welcome home, Kanda!"

"…" The kid even had the nerve to end his sentence with one of his glowing, obnoxious - albeit half hearted - smiles. Glare becoming a tad bit more deadly as his initial irritation began to steadily grow, Kanda growled back at him, a bit harsher than he intended, "You do realize that I've been here for _ages_ already? How the fuck could you not notice someone fucking looming right over you? Huh!"

Allen blinked back slowly, realising that this was the long haired man's way of showing his concern - though it was probably the scariest comforting gesture he's experienced to date. Living with the moody samurai for a few years got you used to his brashness and lack of knowledge in expressing his emotions. And besides, ever since Allen had moved in during high schoo0l, Kanda had been forced to cut down on his swearing - not that it was showing right now, seemed like the guy was on a role today. Although he was happy that Kanda cared, he couldn't stop his smile faltering as he broke into sobs, clutching Kanda tightly from his spot on the couch - putting the two into a compromising position with Allen clutching Kanda's waist tightly and burying his fact into the latter's stomach, never mind the abandoned piles of food that lay at the two's feet.

Spluttering a bit, a blush creeping onto his face, Kanda jerked back violently at the sudden contact, stepping on some cake or whatever the hell was lying around, giving one of his famous splurts of confusion and anger that was totally a sophisticated and well thought-through response to the situation. Finally calming down as Allen was clearly not intending to let go anytime soon, now forced into a half standing position because of Kanda's sudden step backwards, he hesitantly began to stroke the younger boy's pure white hair softly. 'Only because he's whimpering so pitifully…' he tried to convince himself.

Kanda had the decency to voice the question nagging at the back of his mind _after_ the whimpering had died down some - Allen now standing fully upright and clutching onto Kanda's upper back, face firmly planted in said man's strong chest. "Oi, Allen. What's the fuck's wrong? Did something happen?" Kanda muttered softly, still unable to form a comforting sentence without swearing, the use of Allen's actual name the only indication he was seriously concerned about the teen. There was a silent threat in his words that assured the boy he would personally bash the living _shit_ out of anyone who had managed to make Allen cry _real_ tears.

Looking up from his place on Kanda's chest through his bangs which lightly dusted his forehead, Allen sniffled before beginning softly, still stuttering "T…Timcanp-py, d-d-d-" a gasp. "D...d-d-duh..d…di…" at this point, Allen was again on the verge of sobbing, tears forming in his eyes before finally wailing out "TIMCANPY DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED!" Allen then began to continue sobbing full force while Kanda just there stood stiffly, shocked and uncertain of what to do. 'Someone close to Allen has died? Wait, Timcanpy… that sounds like the name of a pet or something, hmm… where have I heard that name before…?' Kanda silently continued to pat Allen's head with one hand and rub soothing circles into his back with the other. Whoever this damn Timcanpy was, he must have been very special to Allen if he was crying so desperately.

Concluding that Timcanpy must have definitely been some sort of beloved childhood pet or some shit of the moyashi's, Kanda gently nudged Allen and lead him to the kitchen where he made him some real food. Well, if you call Tempura Soba real food. If you _don't_agree that it's real food, you'd better be fucking prepared to tell Kanda that _yourself_. God only knows what happened to the last obnoxious sap that was stupid enough to comment on the dark haired man's eating habits.

Rubbing his eyes fervently with his too-long pyjama sleeves, Allen began to set the table, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose along the way - much to the long haired man's approval. That constant sniffling was grating his nerves and now was not the time to go into a rage, considering he was supposed to be comforting the kid. Kanda began to pull out the necessary cooking utensils and ingredients he needed to prepare their dinner, discretely watching the younger boy's movements from the corner of his eyes.

The stupid moyashi's eyes were ringed red, suggesting he'd been crying for a while, and his nose was beginning to grow red from all the sniffling. He was slowly trudging around the kitchen, gathering plates and cutlery to set the table, in a way that could only be described as sulking. The last time the older teen had seen Allen in a similar state was that one time when Lenalee had accidentally kicked him where it hurts during a soccer match. Of course, then there was more whining about the pain and other such trivialities on Allen's behalf then and it was much less serious to right now… but still. Shaking off his wandering thoughts, Kanda turned off the pot and began to serve the soba he was so accustomed to making.

The dish was served in silence and the dinner was eaten likewise, the obsidian eyed male occasionally stealing glances at his white haired friend. It was only after they finished washing and packing away the dishes did Allen embrace the older teen, clutching his shirt in tight closed fists. They headed to the couch in silence, switching on the tv on the way in a silent but mutual agreement that a late night drama or something of the kind would probably be best to distract the moyashi than just sitting around until sleep claimed him.

Turning the volume down to the lowest setting, Kanda made himself comfortable on the two-seater couch in their living room and Allen plonked down next to him, leaning on the older man's arm, clutching Kanda's sleeve lightly. Allen fell asleep soon after and Kanda got up as quietly as he could, so not to disturb the moyashi. He turned off the tv and got a blanket from the closet to cover the two of them, soon succumbing to sleep himself.

Kanda woke up the next morning with a kink in his neck from his uncomfortable position on the couch and looked down to find Allen half sprawled on his lap, half on the back of the couch. How he even managed to get in that fucking position in the first place, Kanda didn't even want to know. Staring into space steadily as the sleep gradually began to leave his system, he looked down to see Allen stirring, eyes fluttering into awareness with look on his face that could only be described as adorable. Not that Kanda thought Allen looked _adorable_ or anything. It's just that he had no other words to describe it. Yeah, that.

Eyes finally opening fully, Allen groggily began to sit up from his position on Kanda's lap and gave a _true _heart-warming smile to the stoic teen next to him. Not that Kanda's heart warmed or anything, it was common fact that his heart was and always would befrozen. Lavi would hear nothing of the previous night, and Allen knew that, too; knowing full well that the full brunt of Kanda's rage was not worth the look of pure humiliation on his face after he 'accidentally' told Lavi about 'BaKanda's sweet and loving side' and that 'in actual fact, Kanda loves animals and anything cute and has even been known to frolic gleefully in fields singing like a Disney princess.' He and Lavi were in the hospital for 6 weeks after_that_incident – the only visitor being Lenalee who only gave the two _that look_. But that's another story that none of them care to dwell too much on or for very long. Besides, Allen probably didn't want last night out to Lavi's ears either, considering he would be preyed upon just as much as Kanda would, though probably not as bad.

Shifting his gaze to the ceiling, Kanda craned his neck, trying to be rid of that damned kink, and asked Allen in a softer tone than usual, "Oi, moyashi", reverting back to the nickname to settle any tension or awkwardness between the two, "Who _is_this damned Timcanpy, anyways?" To be frank, Kanda didn't really trust his memory when it came to whoever this 'Timcanpy' was, and he was pretty sure Allen hadn't mentioned a pet before… or maybe he had. Either way, he was curious as to whom this 'Timcanpy' was that managed to sadden Allen so much.

Allen cast his gaze down and began to fiddle with his hands, small tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't cry. 'Thank fucking god.' If the moyashi had started crying _again_ he would most definitely be at a complete loss as to what to do. There was only so much kindness and sympathy the man could give, and he had probably reached his limit for the rest of the year in this one night. "I… I'm not sure if I've told you before… but Timcanpy was the name of a bear Mana gave me as a child. It was the first present he ever gave me." Allen gave a small, real smile. As nice as the moment was, the moyashi reminiscing on his past and all, but Kanda was starting to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Not like _that_ you fucking perverts.'

'Wait, what does this bear have to do with anything… don't fucking tell me…' before he could lash anything out without thinking, Allen continued, "No, the bear didn't die, BaKanda. He is safely sitting on my bed." At this, the older teen's temper calmed some, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't leave quite yet. "Timcanpy… the one who died…" here Allen sniffled a bit, eyes turning glossy, "He… he was my… my…" here, a tear spilled over, but 'Thank god, he hasn't started sobbing… yet' "He was my first ever Neopet! And now he's gooone!"

Stop.

Stop right fucking there.

'I…is he trying to fucking tell me this whole thing was over a fucking _virtual__pet_!' Kanda's rage was now reaching peak irritation. No, irritation was not a strong enough word. 'Infuriation?' It would have to do… for the moment, anyway.

Allen, oblivious to the silently raging man sitting next to him continued on dramatically, "Who knew Neopet's even died, anyway? To think that I fed him, played with him, heck, even got every one of the daily prizes every day for 5 years straight, minus that one week on summer vacation… Wait! Is this the universe punishing me for not being able to give it my time on that one week? Why! How can I possibly repay you! IM SO SORRY TIMCAN-ugh!" here, Kanda had decided enough was e-fucking-nough and released his building rage with a punch to the younger boys face, making him fly off the couch and onto the cold, wooden floor. Allen must have realised just how deep in shit he was then, for he visibly paled and slowly began to back towards the door, 'Maybe I can stay at Lavi's house for a few nights…'

"You…" Kanda's voice was low and deadly, slowly inching towards being downright demonic. "You're trying to fucking tell me that last night you were having a fucking emotional breakdown… making me have to fucking look the fuck after your sorry fuck of a fucking ass and all because you're FUCKING NEOPET FUCKING DIED!" Wow, 7 'fuck's in one sentence, Allen was impressed; though not impressed enough to forget the immediate danger before him. If it was possible, Allen paled even more and hastily scrambled to his feet, grabbing his apartment keys and his coat – which thankfully had his phone in the pocket from the day before – before rushing out of the apartment in record time and speed to find refuge in Lavi's house. Hopefully his memory served correct to assume that last time he was over he left a change of clothes there, though he could always just borrow Lavi's clothes.

Two blocks down, Allen could still hear Kanda's roar of rage. 'Crap, what the bloody hell did I get myself into this time? And I was seriously upset, too…'

Two weeks later, and it's safe to say that although Allen was allowed back into the apartment, his diet would be carefully monitored and restricted by Kanda as punishment, no matter how much said idiot of a moyashi moans and whines that one serving of soba as breakfast, lunch and dinner for another month was downright unbearable. Well, it wasn't like he complained for long in fear that the punishment would worsen tenfold in severity and length.

Somewhere in a nice suburban house, drinking a warm cup of tea, Lenalee Lee sighed.

* * *

Did you like it? It was my first time writing a fanfiction so if something just bugs you, then please point it out. Thanks for actually getting through the whole thing. You're thoughts - good or bad - are well appreciated by self-conscious old me. :) This is a _oneshot_, please don't ask for a sequel cause I have nowhere to take this.

Edit: Yay! I love you guys. I'm upping the rating cause of f-word. Oops. (My friend counted 56... my bad.) Also, no. Neopets don't die. (Well, not anymore. They used to be able to :D) It just helps progress the story. I would know, I've had SOOO many damn neopets. Also there won't be a sequal because it will kind of ruin it, and I have nowhere I plan to go with it. So sorry :(

Re-edit: I've edited this again, though there will probably still be errors… there are no more unnecessary fuck's… I think. If I'm still overdoing it tell me (again). I'm half asleep right now, to be honest and kinda rushed through zzZZz Hope you liked it better


End file.
